


Bella Swan

by Clove_The_Hufflepuff



Series: MultiFandom Drabbles [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clove_The_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Clove_The_Hufflepuff
Summary: One Hundred words of Bella. I'm not really sure about this... but ill post it anyway.





	

I never liked being dependent on anyone. Growing up, I practically raised myself.

Don't get me wrong. I love my mother, but she's not... I'm not even going to try and describe her.

That's probably one of the reasons I'm so attracted to Edward. He was raised in time where Men were supposed to look after their family. It gave me a chance to let down my walls, to let him in.

But then he left and my walls came barreling back up. I swore that I wouldn't depend on anyone again. Until Jacob came along and took my heart.


End file.
